Jenny and the Dragonwolf Cyborg
by Sporeture
Summary: Jenny was walking home one day until some orange dragonwolf with metal parts came from another dimension! Will Jenny find the way for the dragonwolf cyborg back where he belongs? Or is he doomed to stay in a dimension of humans forever? Rated T because I'm insane. Involves one OC. Set after Class Action.


'**Ello people!**

**This is my first fanfiction!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^W^**

_I thought he was dead!? – _think/thoughts

"Explain to me" - talking

**Chapter 1: Entering into another world**

Unknown POV

I woke up to the alarm of my lab. My laboratory has been raided. While I attach my metallic arms and right leg with my tail onto my metal torso, I added some of my 'special' motor oil in my fuel tank, in other words, the steel plate I open to add fuel. Using my two red, robotic eyes, I use night vision mode because the thief cutted off the main power grid so there is no light

At least they haven't stolen much of anything; in fact, they didn't steal anything at all! I then heard a *KLACK* nearby. Getting into my fighting stance, I shouted,

"Alright trespasser, show yourself!"

A very old, robotic-like voice **[AN: sorry, I really don't know how to describe Vexus' voice ^^'] **snickered behind me.

"Why, I'm right behind you, little robot." A figure spoke as they revealed themselves. A tall female robot with the colour yellowish-green and plain yellow on her legs and hair? She also got a crown that has an orb thing in the middle of it on her head that looks like some king of bug.

"I'm not a robot! I'm a dragon wolf cyborg!" I yelled. She grabbed my waist and opened some weird portal with blue and green swirls in it.

I tried ramming my silver horns into her but her body is metal. Biting is no use, even though I have a titanium snout, her material is tougher than mine. Whacking is also no use.

"Let me go you old hag!" I demanded. And it seemed I've hit the wrong chord.

"How dare you provoke me, Vexus, the Queen of Cluster Prime!" She shouted in my face.

"Maybe you'll enjoy your stay with XJ9" She threw me into the portal of blue and green swirls. She closed the portal as I fell down the pit. Everything went black, as I hit something hard.

Trevorton – Friday - After school

Jenny's POV

The bell for the end of school rang. I waited at the place Brad told me to wait at.

"Hey, Jenny." He greeted. He has a black shirt with white, long sleeves and light brown pants.

"Hey, Brad." I responded.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house this afternoon? I got this awesome stuff I brought just yesterday"

"Sure! We could help out with each other's homework after that."

"Great idea!"

We both walked to Brad's house. Luckily there is no emergency on right now. No space bikers, no monster mutant, no nothing, just a peaceful day when I can finally relax and…

"XJ9!" My mum called with the screen that opened out of my chest.

"Yes mum?" _And just when I couldn't lay back without saving the day at least once_.

"There's an object sighted on my radar that came out of nowhere. I need you to find out what it is and…"

"Jenny look! An orange dragon thing with metal on it, and it seemed knocked out" Brad interrupted.

"It's near our house" Mum continued.

"Okay, I think I found it" I said back. The screen folded back into my chest then I followed Brad to the orange creature. It has orange fur and amber fur down from its head to its tail, where there is a steel plate. The creature has a metallic snout, a metal torso and limbs except for its left leg, four paws and a pair of silver horns. It also has a large cat-like ear with two flaps-like frills on its cheek.

"Do you think it's alive?" Questioned Brad. I saw the chest rising and falling

"I think so, look it's breathing" I pointed to its chest.

"So?" Brad looked at me

"I'm going to take it in my house, my mum wants to examine it and know where it came from" I said when I looked back at Brad.

"Examine me for what?" I nearly jumped at the young, half-robotic, male voice. Brad and I noticed a tall shadow covering us. It glared down at us with two bright, red, glass eyes.

"Whoa, easy there big fella, we don't want to hurt you." I tried to reason.

"One, get that human off my tail" He pointed to Brad who is currently stroking the thing's tail

"Two, don't call me big fella, I have a name. Three, explain where I am before I get ticked off!" He shouted.

Brad, got off the dragon thing's tail and hid behind me. The orange thing is like 7 feet tall or something.

"well…."

"You're in the town of Tevorton" I interrupted Brad before he could say anything bad.

"Okay, never heard of this place anyway. My name is Cyber-Dreigow" Said the creature. "And I am a dragon wolf cyborg."

Cyber-Dreigow POV

I heard very faint talking then I start to come through as my system rebooted. I opened my eyes to see a spiky, orange haired, teenage human in dull clothes talking with a female-like, teenage android with light blue at certain places and the rest white.

"So?" said the human.

"I'm going to take it in my house, my mum wants to examine it and know where it came from" said the android. I stood up slowly, covering them with my large shadow.

"Examine me for what?" I questioned. The android nearly did a jump after hearing my voice, she turned her head slowly to look up at me.

"Whoa, easy there big fella, we don't want to hurt you." She said.

"One, get that human off my tail" I pointed to Brad who is currently stroking the my tail

"Two, don't call me big fella, I have a name. Three, explain where I am before I get ticked off!" I shouted angrily at the robot.

"well…."

"You're in the town of Tevorton" the girl interrupted.

"Okay, never heard of this place anyway. My name is Cyber-Dreigow and I am a dragon wolf cyborg" I said.

The two stood up.

"My name is Jenny and this is my friend Brad" The metal girl introduced.

"So you're a robot?" I asked.

"Yep, just like you" She responded

_GRRRRRRR, I just wish they would at least know I'm a cyborg_

"Umm, well yes and no. I'm only part robot. That's why I call myself a cyborg." I tried to reply back without pissing myself off.

"Sorry Brad, I'll see your cool stuff tomorrow. Mum's expecting me to turn Cyber-Dreigow in" She said

"Okay see you tomorrow" The one named Brad ran off to the house next door.

"So why turn me in?" I asked.

"Well, there's oil leaking out of your tail" Jenny replied.

I looked at my tail and gave myself a facepaw.

"Come on, luckily you are in front of my house. I'm sure Mum would fix you up"

I looked up at her 'house'. It really big and seems to have two floors.

Jenny opened the door and invited me in. There are nuts and bolts, and robot part scatter around.

"Wait here" Jenny told me. I sat down on a nearby chair in the living room, waiting for Jenny who walked off to the next room.

Jenny's POV

"Mum! Mum!" I shouted as I find my mother.

"Yes dear?" Mum walked with a cup of coffee in her hand. She still wears her yellow lab coat and red goggles.

"Can you help a fellow robot friend of mine in the living room? His tail is damaged"

She gave me a concerned look.

"I supposed this 'friend' of yours is the object on the radar?"

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll ask questions tomorrow. After your friend is fixed, he'll have to sleep in your room okay?" She said.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged my mum.

"Now where's this friend of yours?"

"In the living room" I responded.

I walked into the living room with my mum to see Cyber-Dreigow. He was just sitting on the chair on a mini laptop that's connected to his arm.

"Oh, hey Jenny! This your mum?" he asked as he folded his laptop back into his arm.

"Yes"

"No offense, but expect your mum to be a robot"

"None taken" Mum said as she examine Cyber-Dreigow's tail.

"Interesting, your oil is leaking and there are sparks of electricity yet why isn't your oil lit?" Mum Questioned.

"Oh, it's a special kind of oil I made" He replied. He then opened a small compartment of his chest and got out a glass jar of oil. The container has thousands of oil droplets with eyes.

"Are they alive?!" I asked curiously yet disgusted by the oil.

"I guess you can say so. You could say it's my blood or something" He answered back calmly after putting the oil back in his chest. "I use two kinds of oil, the one you just saw and the normal motor oils. Of course since I'm a cyborg, I do need to eat and drink."

"Well, wait here with XJ9 while I find my blowtorch" She rushed off to her lab. You could hear crashes by the inventions she made as she clear them out for a blow torch.

Cyber-Dreigow looked at me curiously with his shiny, red eyes.

"Your name is also XJ9? Do you have sisters or something?" He questioned

"Mum calls them prototypes, failures but I like to refer to them as sisters." I answered back. Then a thought hit me.

"Say, you mentioned that you're a Cyborg. How'd it happened?"

"I was in the air force, there was this huge war against one of our neighbour countries and I was hit. I don't remember much after the crash but I kind of saw a scientist walking up to me until I passed out. I then woke up in some tube, I thought I was supposed to be dead but he covered any part of my body that lost its flesh or bone. I lost both arms and my right leg which got replaced by these detachable limbs, a steel chest and titanium snout and the plate on my tail. Everything was replaced by this metal stuff but my snout is just a cover that covers my rotten flesh under it."

"Wow, you've been through a lot"

"Indeed" Said Cyber-Dreigow

"I found the blowtorch!" shouted my mum

Cyber-Dreigow then continued the story while Mum fixes his tail.

"I was in great debt to this young scientist so I work as his apprentice around the lab. But one day, thieves had broken in. One has a gun and shot my master in his chest. He passed away then I believe that the second robber whacked me hard on the head. I lost consciousness, then when I woke up. All the lab equipment has been trashed and broken. I then found out my master has no family, so I cremated him, and then I freed the ashes to the wind near a cliff. He wrote a will, saying that if anything should happen to him, the lab has been passed down to me."

I nearly thought I saw tears of oil rolling down his eyes.

"But, I never have heard of this incident before"

"That's because I'm from another dimension" he said

"Nonsense!" Shouted my mum. "Paralleled dimensions are impossible according to a certain theory"

"But it would explain why Cyber-Dreigow doesn't know here and why we haven't heard of his incident!"

"Now, Cyber-Dreigow, I fixed your tail now. Unfortunately, we can't have you be seen around since you're not human." Said Mum

"It's okay, I have a plan so no one would freak after seeing me." Said Cyber-Dreigow.

"Really? What?" I asked

"You'll have to see in the morning" he cheekily responded back. He then stretched his back and yawned.

"Are you okay staying here tonight? I can show you around Trevorton tomorrow." I offered.

"I don't have anywhere else to go so why not? And I'll help out with some chores to pay back."

"And maybe you can help with some of my inventions. But since we don't have a guest room, you can sleep with Jenny." said Mum.

I jumped up in joy and shouted

"SLUMBER PARTY!" I grabbed Cyber-Dreigow's arm and rushed upstairs.

"Now you two behave alright?" Yelled my mum " Good night XJ9 and Cyber-Dreigow!"

"Night" said Cyber-Dreigow and I in unison. We both laughed. Seems we'll get along just fine.

Cyber-Dreigow's POV

Jenny or XJ9's room is like an average normal teenager's room except with monitors of the world and stuff.

"Now you two behave alright?" Yelled Jenny's mum " Good night XJ9 and Cyber-Dreigow!"

"Night" We both said in unison. It was so funny we both laughed. Jenny got out a sleeping bag for me and lay down on her bed.

_Should I tell her about a robot woman named Vexus? Maybe not…_

"We both should get some rest if we're going out early in the morning to show around town" Jenny suggested.

"Sure" I agreed.

"Well, I see you in the morning" Said Jenny

"You too" I replied.

I kept thinking about that hag who calls herself Vexus.

_Why she sent me here? I should probably ask Jenny in the morning._

**So? What do you think?**

**I'm actually proud I wrote at least 2200 words!**

**And I forget to do the disclaimer….**

**Ahem…**

**I don't own MLAATR but my OC Cyber-Dreigow!**

**Well, I'll see up in the next upda…. I mean chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can thanks! QWQ**

**Sporeture**


End file.
